Propósitos
by XxpekeraritabonitaxX
Summary: La cuenta regresiva está por comenzar, y Manny Rivera no quiere iniciar el año nuevo sin decirle a Frida lo que realmente siente por ella, pero los malentendidos pueden destruir la relación que existe entre ellos. One-Shot de año nuevo, MannyxFrida.¡Feliz año nuevo!


**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno se preguntarán...¿Qué demonios hace esta chica publicando otra historia cuando debería seguir corrigiendo los capítulos de "El Enemigo de las sombras"?**

**Bueno verán, se darán cuenta que este es un one-shot, y fue uno que igual estaba publicado hace tiempo aquí en fanfiction. Pero la razón por la cual lo volví a subir, es porque las fechas lo ameritan :D osea, año nuevo.**

**Este one-shot es MxF (osease Manny x Frida) ya que soy fan de la pareja, pero en caso de que no lo seas te pido que evites los comentarios ofensivos o criticas vacías. **

**El principal objetivo de esta historia es desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo, mis amados sobrevivientes del apocalipsis del 21 de diciembre! :D**

**Bien, sobra decir que El Tigre, las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, son Propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez.**

**Ahora lean , disfruten y pasen un feliz año nuevo!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Y mis mejores deseos a todos!**

"**Nuevo Propósito"**

Faltaban tan solo un día para dar inicio al año nuevo. Las decoraciones en la ciudad Milagro adornaban las blancas calles de nieve, los niños alegres encendían cohetes inofensivos y corrían despavoridos como si fuese una gran explosión. Por otra parte, los adultos compraban las cosas para sus alegres fiestas de año nuevo: vino, comida, adornos, música, etc. Esta debía ser una gran fiesta, ya que sería el gran cierre de otro año para dar inicio a una nueva experiencia. En la casa del macho, Granpapi y Rodolfo preparaban la comida que servirían en la gran fiesta de año nuevo, ya que serian varios los invitados a la gran cena, entre ellos María, Los Suárez, algunos vecinos del lugar y la familia de Davi Roccoco. Pero una gran incertidumbre invadía sus mentes al no ver al menor de la familia ayudar con las festividades. Manny se alegraba mucho en esas épocas y ayudaba a su familia a preparar todo para celebrar dicha época, pero en esta había sido una gran excepción. Desde que terminó la navidad Manny había permanecido encerrado en su habitación, enojado, deprimido, y lo más extraño…sin ver a Frida. Por lo que ambos Riveras entendían, ellos dos habían tenido una fuerte discusión, pero desconocían el motivo, y más aún, se preguntaban como dos amigos tan inseparables como lo eran Manny y Frida pudieron pelearse a tal grado que ninguno se quería ver las caras. Habian ciertas veces en las que Manny salía para comer o para ir al baño, y Rodolfo y Granpapi se turnaban para preguntarle el motivo de su tristeza, pero el moreno simplemente los ignoraba. Ambos les preocupaba el mas joven de los Rivera, asi que tomar medidas drásticas para obligar a Manny a revelar lo que le ocurría. Entraron de golpe a la habitación de Manny con sus trajes de Puma Loco y White Pantera y mientras Granpapi lo sostenía Rodolfo le quitaba el cinturón para evitar que se transformara en El Tigre.

-**¡¿Pero que…?!**- Dijo Manny al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Forcejeó contra el traje de Puma Loco pero fue en vano. Manny se que demonios trataban de hacer, no lo entendía y mas proveniendo de su familia- ¡Ahora qué mosca les picó?-

-Mijo lamentamos el extremismo- dijo Rodolfo sosteniendo el cinturón de Manny- Pero estamos hartos de verte en ese estado y no poder hacer nada por ti-

-Pues someterme y quitarme mi cinturón no es precisamente la solución a los problemas- dijo Manny sarcástico.

-Muchacho es por tu bien- dijo Granpapi- Hacemos esto porque no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas lo que te ocurre-

-No me pasa nada- dijo Manny secamente y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Manny, no se qué te pasó, pero hasta eres malo para mentirnos- dijo Rodolfo mirando fijamente a su hijo tratando de encontrar la razón de su tristeza- ¿Es Frida verdad?-

-¡No me la menciones!- dijo Manny con los ojos cristalizados. Rodolfo y Granpapi se dieron cuenta de que realmente el moreno estaba triste por Frida, y como habían dicho antes, no iban a dejarlo ir hasta saber toda la verdad.

-Entonces si es ella- confirmo Granpapi- Ahora dinos qué les pasó-

-No nos pasó nada, solo que ella se dio cuenta de lo patético que soy y yo de lo traidora que es-

-¡Manny no la llames de esa manera!- dijo Rodolfo haciéndole entender a su hijo que a una mujer no se le insulta. Rodolfo recupera el aliento e insiste en saber lo que le ocurre a su hijo- Por favor Manny cuéntanos lo que te pasa, Granpapi y yo podemos ayudarte, además, sabemos perfectamente que no crees que Frida sea una traidora ¿verdad?-

Manny se quedó en silencio, pensativo de lo que decían, en el fondo sabia que tenían razón, ellos eran adultos, y aparte de fastidiarlo siempre con tareas y quehaceres, eran sabios, y podrían decirle algo para solucionar aquel problema que lo atormentaba desde hace días.

-Esta bien- dijo Manny cabizbajo- les diré. Todo comenzó después de navidad….

***Flashback***

Manny se encontraba en el parque esperando a que la peliazul regresara de sus vacaciones navideñas, ya que al igual que todos los años, pasaba la navidad en casa de su abuela, por eso no habían podido verse. Ambos habían acordado verse en dicho lugar después de navidad, ya que sería el día en que Frida regresaba a la ciudad Milagro. Él la esperaba ansioso, la había extrañado mucho en el tiempo en que ella no estuvo en la ciudad Milagro, se moría por hacer bromas con ella, salir a los videojuegos maya, hacer lo que siempre hacían, simplemente estar con ella. En ese largo tiempo en que Frida salió de la ciudad Manny sintió muy presente su ausencia, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba tenerla lejos y de lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de el. Simplemente estaba enamorado y no podía esperar a verla nuevamente. Pronto Manny vio a lo lejos el destello azul del cabello de Frida acercarse ansiosa y feliz por ver de nuevo a su amigo, pero el moreno se estremeció al ver en las manos de Frida un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul con un moño rojo adornando la caja y una gran etiqueta con la inscripción "Para Manny".

.**¡Ay no!**- Exclamó Manny horrorizado- **¡Lo olvidé! ¡El intercambio de regalos!**- Al igual que todos los años Manny nuevamente había olvidado comprar un regalo navideño para Frida, ella siempre le perdonaba aquella imprudencia, pero esta vez, el moreno estaba seguro de que no sería así. Frida le había advertido a Manny un año atrás que si volvia a olvidarse de darle un regalo de navidad ella no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, y la simple idea aterrorizaba a Manny.

-**¡Manny!**- Dijo Frida feliz de ver al moreno. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó tierna y dulcemente. Manny correspondió el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento, solo que con un poco más de miedo pensando en qué decirle esta vez a Frida.

-Qué bueno que viniste Frida- dijo Manny con cierto nerviosismo. Pronto notó que Frida extendía alegre el regalo frente a él con un agradable semblante.

-Feliz Navidad Manny- dijo Frida entregándolo. Manny notó un leve sonrojo en ella, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, estaba seguro de que el regalo de Frida será algo increíble e inolvidable. Se rehusó a abrirlo.

-No tenías porque darme un regalo Frida-

-Tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo y lo mereces jejeje ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Lo digo porque…-Manny tragó saliva un momento y se armó de valor- Otra vez no te traje regalo-

-**¡¿Qué?!**- Dijo Frida cambiando su semblante alegre por uno deprimido y lleno de decepción.-¡Manny cómo pudiste olvidarlo!

-Perdóname Frida yo…-

-¡Manny porque lo haces cada año! ¿Qué acaso ya no te importo?-

-¡Si me importas Frida y mucho pero…!-

-**¡¿Pero qué?!**-Manny se quedo en shock, callado por no saber cómo demonios había olvidado darle un regalo a Frida. Después de un suspiro Frida se dio media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de Manny- Manny, el regalo no es lo que me importa, por eso me decepcionaste- Manny nuevamente se queda mudo, no entiende como fue capaz de lastimar a una persona como Frida, se sentía muy mal, un verdadero idiota, nuevamente lo había logrado, olvidarse del regalo de Frida, pero esta vez, no lo perdonaría.

Manny se encontraba cabizbajo en la calle, repasando lo sucedido, todo era su culpa, decepciono a su mejor amiga, y más ahora que en la ausencia de Frida, Manny se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que había ocultado inconscientemente. Su corazón le decía a gritos que lo solucionara, pero no sabía como hacerlo, ella estaba demasiado enojada como para escuchar excusas, además ninguna era válida, no tenía excusa. Entonces una idea extraña llego a la cabeza de Manny…

-Mejor tarde que nunca- dijo el moreno corriendo rápidamente a una tienda cercana. Valía la pena intentar darle un regalo como símbolo de disculpas, y sabía perfectamente que darle. Después de una pequeña visita a la tienda Manny se dirigió veloz a la casa de Frida, lo único malo es que necesitaba una excusa para que llegar sin que Frida le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero sabía con claridad que decir. Debido a tantas emociones, Frida accidentalmente se llevó el regalo de Manny, podía llegar diciendo que iba a recogerlo y como una sorpresa entregarle el suyo a Frida.

Ya casi anochecía y Manny tenía en sus manos el paquete plateado con un moño rojo que adornaba el regalo. Corría desesperado a la casa Suárez mientras mentalmente rogaba porque Frida estuviese más calmada y lo perdonara. Transformado en El Tigre salta los tejados y llega rápidamente a casa de Frida pero al dirigir su mirada al jardín de la residencia Suárez. Era Frida, quien le estaba entregando un regalo a un chico muy apuesto y atractivo a simple vista. A juzgar por las ropas del chico era alguien con mucho dinero, lo que Manny no tomó con tanta importancia, lo que más lo impacto es que el regalo que Frida entregaba era el de Manny…lo reconocía perfectamente por el envoltorio y el moño que lo adornaban, solo que esta vez no estaba la gran etiqueta que decía "Para Manny". Sintió una puñalada en el corazón que lo atravesó con dolor, provocando que se cristalizaran los ojos del moreno. No sabía qué era lo que más le dolía a Manny, el hecho de que Frida estuviese entregando un regalo que era exclusivamente solo para él a otro idiota, o que ella se viera demasiado cariñosa con ese muchacho. Creo que el segundo acontecimiento fue lo que encegueció a Manny, provocando que se retirara con furia, celos y dolor del lugar. Desde el fondo de su corazón sentía que Frida lo había traicionado.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Por eso desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con ella y aunque Frida me ha estado llamando para arreglar las cosas no creo poder perdonarla- dijo Manny cabizbajo escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

Rodolfo y Granpapi sentían una gran tristeza por el más joven de los Rivera, sentían su angustia y depresión, jamás lo habían visto así. No podían entender como Frida había hecho una cosa así, ella no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, como una mala influencia para Manny en la mayoría de las veces que lo metían en problemas, pero no traidora, y menos con el chico Rivera, ya que a leguas se notaba que ella moría de amor por él. Tal vez todo se trataba de un malentendido, pero cómo saberlo, Manny debía confiar en Frida.

-Mijo- dijo Rodolfo mientras se quitaba la máscara y ponía su mano derecha en el hombro del moreno- Siento tu dolor mijo, y sabemos porqué estas deprimido pero lo que no entendemos es porqué Frida haría algo así-

-No lo sé papá-Dice Manny más confundido- Créi que era mi amiga-

-Manny ¿No será que te enojaste con Frida por ese muchacho que estaba con ella que por el regalo?-Dijo Granpapi alzando una ceja.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Manny.

-Muchacho, soy viejo, y yo sé bien que no te enoja lo del regalo en sí, te molesta que Frida estuviera con otro chico y fuera amable con él. Te pusiste celoso porque estas enamorado de Frida- Ese último comentario provocó que Manny se sonrojara muchísimo. Era verdad que tenía sentimientos profundos por Frida, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿En verdad era tan obvio? Había dejado que sus celos lo cegaran y aunque Frida intentaba arreglar las cosas Manny la ignoraba, cada vez que la veía o pensaba en ella llegaba la imagen de Frida entregando el regalo alegre y dulcemente a otro chico que respondió con un abrazo que hirvió su sangre.

-Tu Granpapi tiene razón Manny- comentó Rodolfo- Eso que ocurrió fueron celos, y gracias a ellos estas pensando cosas que es posible que no sean, tal vez todo es un malentendido mijo, tu sólo piensa en cómo se siente ella, siendo ignorada por ti-

Manny no había pensado en eso…¿Cómo se sentiría Frida con su ausencia? Ahora los dos Riveras lo habían puesto a pensar. No sabía que pensar o decir, no tenía palabras en la boca, se había portado como un patán todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera le dejó a Frida decir su versión de la historia, debía arreglar sus problemas con ella y pronto, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Mijo mi consejo es que hables con ella- dijo Rodolfo poniéndose de pie- No vale la pena que ambos se peleen por un malentendido, deja que ella te cuente lo que pasó, recuerda que se trata de Frida, tu mejor amiga, la chica de quien te enamoraste mijo…y créeme, ella también te quiere, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vio pelear-

Rodolfo y Granpapi salieron de la habitación con la esperanza de que Manny haría lo correcto. El moreno se quedó un rato en su habitación pensando en lo que le dijeron los más grandes Riveras, en el fondo sabía que decían lo correcto pero aun le dolían aquellos celos. Había llegado por fin la víspera de año nuevo. La casa del macho estaba repleta de adornos y deliciosos platillos por todos lados. Granpapi y Rodolfo preparaban los últimos detalles luciendo sus trajes de gala. Sólo faltaba que llegaran todos los invitados para dar inicio a la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Manny había decidido hablar con Frida durante la fiesta, ya que ella y su familia eran los invitados. Se moría de ansias para verla de nuevo, ya que no sólo hablaría con ella y le daría el regalo que había comprado para ella hacía unos días, sino que le confesaría lo que realmente siente por ella. El único problema sería que Frida no asistiera a la fiesta. Manny no quería comenzar el año peleado con ella, quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, asi que salió de su habitación para ver si la familia de Frida ya había llegado a la fiesta, y efectivamente, Emiliano Suárez y su esposa estaban presentes en la casa del macho. Por primera vez, Manny se alegró de ver al jefe de policía Suárez presente en su casa, pero repentinamente el moreno se da cuenta de que no está el azul cabello de Frida, por más que la buscaba no lograba verla, se sintió inquieto al no verla llegar con su familia.

-Señor Suárez- Se acercó Manny al policía- ¿Dónde está Frida?-

-Ella no quiso venir Rivera, por alguna razón ella quiere pasar año nuevo sola en casa- dijo Emiliano cabizbajo.

Manny se entristeció por lo último que dijo Emiliano. Estaba seguro de que Frida no quería ir a la fiesta porque sabía que el moreno estaría ahí, y después de lo ocurrido en los últimos días seria incomodo verse.

-¡No!- se dijo Manny negando la situación- No dejare que llegue el año nuevo sin haberme reconciliado con Frida-Rápidamente gira la hebilla de su cinturón y se dirige a la residencia Suárez, donde una chica peliazul esperaba el año nuevo en total soledad y depresión.

-¡Rayos! Esto apesta-Se dijo a si misma Frida mientras veía el reloj, al cual le faltaban cinco minutos para dar media noche- ¿Por qué no te apuras? Ya quiero que den las doce para irme a dormir- Estaba de muy mal humor, Frida, aunque no se sientiera muy festiva no quería pasar por alto que ya casi terminaba el año, por eso pasando la media noche se iria a dormir…o eso pensaba ella.

-¡Frida! ¡AHH!- Gritó Manny mientras entraba por la ventana y caía en la habitación de Frida.

-¿Manny?- Dijo Frida sorprendida de ver al moreno cayendo a su habitación- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Buscándote, Frida tu adoras el año nuevo ¿Por qué estas aquí sola?-preguntó Manny, aunque ya sabía bien la respuesta.

-Todavía preguntas- Dijo Frida recordando su enojo y dando la espalda a Manny- Porque la fiesta a la que me invitaron es en casa de mi ex-mejor amigo, el cual es un insensible que nunca piensa en los sentimientos de una chica que odia ser ignorada-

-Frida yo…-

-¿Qué quieres? Creí que estabas demasiado molesto para ir a verme, y más para oírme. Estoy cansada de pedirte disculpas y de que me rechaces como si no fuera nada para ti. Ahora ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres rechazarme personalmente?- dijo Frida con sarcasmo y odio. Frida agacho la mirada para que Manny no descubriera que ella lloraba, pero repentinamente sintió una mano cálida y dulce que agarraba la suya…una mano morena.

-No Frida, vine porque no puedo empezar año nuevo si no estoy completo…me faltas tú-Ambos agacharon las miradas, pensando en los largos años de amistad. Manny sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño regalo que guardaba para Frida desde hacía varios días.

-¿Qué es eso Manny?- preguntó curiosa Frida mientras veía el paquete salir del bolsillo del moreno.

-Es para ti Frida, lo compré el día que te enojaste por lo del regalo. Decidí dártelo mejor tarde que nunca, y tenía planeado dártelo ese día pero…- Manny se detuvo un momento al ver mentalmente la imagen de Frida abrazando cariñosamente a otro chico-Te…vi acompañada con…ese-

-¿Ese?-Preguntó confundida Frida-¿De quién hablas Manny?-

-No finjas- Dijo Manny aún cabizbajo- Me refiero al chico que abrazabas el otro día, al cual le diste mi regalo-

-Pero Manny, yo no le he dado tu regalo a nadie, aquí está- Dijo Frida sacando el paquete azul de su bolsillo- Debiste confundirlo con otro regalo, a todos los envolví con el mismo papel-

Manny se quedó sin palabras, no había pensado en el hecho de que fuera otro regalo con el mismo papel de envoltorio…como había dicho antes, los celos lo habían cegado.

-¿Pero…entonces quien era ése que estabas abrazando?-

-Es mi primo Beto ¿No te acuerdas de él? Lo conociste cuando eran niños-

-Es verdad- Dijo Manny haciendo memoria, un primo de Frida que jugaba constantemente con ellos hasta que se mudó de ciudad. Realmente los celos le cubrieron los ojos, ni siquiera pudo reconocer a un viejo amigo suyo. Incluso pedir perdón lo haría sentirse estúpido. Su única esperanza era su regalo- Frida abre tu regalo, sé que te gustará-

-De acuerdo pero tú primero Manny- Dijo Frida entregándole el paquete azul a Manny y viceversa. Manny abrió el paquete y vio un par de googles negros con una gran "M" color dorado en cada lente. Manny los contempló con ternura, realmente Frida se había esmerado en hacerlos para él.

-No sé que decir Frida, es un gran regalo- Dijo el moreno colocándose los googles en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- Gracias, ahora abre el tuyo-

-De acuerdo- Frida abrió el paquete plateado y encontró algo que la enterneció y conmovió. Era un portarretratos nuevo, con notas musicales adornándolo y una foto de ella y de Manny, del día que fueron juntos a su primer baile. Aunque Manny traía un yeso y un par de moretones, recordó lo bien que se sintió al bailar con Frida- Wow Manny…esto es hermoso…¿Pero de donde sacaste la foto?-

-Tengo contactos Frida jejeje-dijo Manny mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Frida.

-Manny…lamento haberme enojado por algo sin sentido yo…- antes de poder decir otra palabra Manny puso su dedo índice en los labios de la peliazul, callando por completo lo que iba a decir.

-Frida ¿sabes cuál es mi propósito de año nuevo?- preguntó Manny sin quitar la mirada en los azules ojos de la peliazul. Frida comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa al ver demasiada cerca de Manny. Comenzó a sonrojarse a un tono carmesí mientras observaba con detalle los ojos del moreno.

- ¿Cuál es t-tu propósito?-Dijo tartamudeando Frida mientras Manny sonreía tiernamente.

-Recuperarte, y no volver a perderte nunca más Frida. Lamento muchísimo lo que ocurrió, eres demasiado importante para mí y no entiendo cómo llegue a hacerte daño. Pero te prometo que jamás te lastimaré de nuevo, o te haré sentir menos porque yo…te amo Frida- Sin tapujos o reclamos, Manny une sorpresivamente sus labios con los de Frida, quien después de asumir la idea de que el moreno la besaba, correspondió aquel beso con todo el amor que escondía por él desde hacía tantos años. A lo lejos, desde la calle se escuchaba una gran fiesta y un gran coro que contaban los segundos faltantes para dar media noche.

-**¡Tres, dos uno…! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**- Gritó el gran coro al mismo tiempo que el reloj de la ciudad Milagro marcaba media noche. Era definitivo, otro año más terminaba y Manny y Frida abrieron ese año con un beso apasionado y dulce, lo que señalaba que en ese año nuevo reinaría una época llena de amor. Después de unos minutos Manny y Frida se fueron a la fiesta juntos, llegaron tomados de la mano y sonrojados, llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de los Riveras, quienes se alegraron mucho al ver que por fin, aquellos adolescentes enamorados por fin habían superado los obstáculos y habían aceptado la verdadera relación que disfrazaron de amistad durante muchos años. Ambos tenían claros sus propósitos, estar siempre juntos este y todos los años, y no dejar nunca que un sentimiento tonto como los celos y la decepción interfiera en el único que realmente importa: el amor. Que este y todos los años sean guiados por el amor que los motivaba a seguir siempre adelante, sin importar los obstáculos.

_**Fin**_

**Sin más que decir amigos y amigas, Feliz año nuevo a todooos!**


End file.
